Eden Assassin(alt.)
Eden Assassin was a mark II Russian jaeger. Primarily operating out of the Vladivostok Shatterdome, it was tasked with defending the Russian coastline from kaiju attack. History Early Combat History Eden Assassin was launched on May 6, 2016 as the final mark II jaeger. It was assigned to the Vladivostok Shatterdome and went on to be deployed with the legendary Cherno Alpha and Nova Hyperion. The combined efforts of this triple-team left the Sibrerian perimeter of the anti-kaiju wall unbreached for six years. During her short deployment, Eden managed to rack up two stunning kaiju kills; using the jaeger's fast movement and the pair's medical knowledge to surgically tear apart kaiju. Bukavac The category III kaiju Bukavac breached on October 29, 2020. Cherno Alpha and Eden Assassin were deployed from the Vladivostok Shatterdome and intercepted Bukavac near the Kamchatka Peninsula. Cherno's lift gear was ripped out during the fight, making her unable to give chase as Bukavac headed southwest towards the Kuril Islands. Echo was deployed from the Tokyo Shatterdome as soon as Bukavac's location was confirmed. Eden Assassin was on its way, but the lift would take a full hour. Coyote Tango and Nova Hyperion were standing by in Nagasaki and the Bering Sea, respectively; they would engage if Bukavac made a run for Japan or Russia. Echo made contact with Bukavac off the coast of Iturup Island. Bukavac's behavior was similar to its mythological counterpart, in that it preferred sneaking up and strangling its opponent. Thus, an unsuspecting Echo was caught off guard as Bukavac's tail silently slithered around her hip. A forceful tug from the kaiju sent Echo tumbling into the sea. Bukavac then latched onto Echo's back and began ripping at her armor. Fifteen minutes later, Jumphawks dropped Eden Assassin 100 meters to Echo's 6 o'clock. Eden burst forward and jammed her hooks into Bukavac's back, forcibly ripping it off from Echo. Echo proceeded to deploy her katanas and shred Bukavac's armor. Once the kaiju had been butchered thoroughly, both jaegers stepped back for Echo to activate her napalm cannons. Eight salvos of incendiary munitions lit up Bukavac's writhing form; it was burned to a crisp not long Nytik Eden promptly charges torward the kaiju; having avoided scanners the entire time. Nothing was thought about the animal, its size or its weight; in particular its dangerous arnament. Pandemic was spread all through Moscow, as the kaiju had figured out how to crawl past the divider; making no endeavor to try and decimate it. Cherno had just had her middle tore open, so it was left to just Eden to spare her nation of origin's capital; and the a large number of lives inside it. Eden promptly played out a precise jab towards the kaiju's skull, it's protected skull thumping the jaeger back. Before Eden could get ready to try and strike once more, a speedy upper paw swipe from Nytik promptly handicapped Eden; tearing open her center and presenting the two pilots to radioactive exhaust. Two more combines of arms rose up out of the kaiju's middle and pierced the jaeger's torso, tearing it open into more pieces. As it just so happens, the two pilots passed out in the wake of radioactive smoke. A sudden surge of vitality discharged from the jaeger cautioned the kaiju. 3 hours had passed now since their first round; with Moscow in ruins, the two pilots communicated their most profound fury towards the kaiju, growling irreverence and seething with outrage as they arranged for their second round. Moscow was set on fire by one of the biggest class III kaiju to rise. A descending punch from the kaiju was immediately kept away from by the match; the jaeger answering with a correct snare, sending the kaiju back. Ceaseless, however unsurprising punches from the kaiju sufficiently offer time for Eden to set up her disruptor; as the kaiju stopped to a slowdown, 4 salvos of vitality ate into its tissue, tearing separated at its chest depression. Another visually impaired endeavor at a stick was immediately avoided by the jaeger; bringing about the skewering appendage of the kaiju being slice off with a precise snare strike. A front punch from Eden towards the kaiju's head was quickly caught. With its fingers folded over the Russian jaeger's thin arm; the monster tossed the delicate jaeger towards a transcending motel. A fierceness instigated charge from the kaiju was rapidly gotten by the jaeger; Eden tossing the mass into the air. Unbeknownst to Eden, the kaiju accused towards the jaeger of a snappy charge; burying the two adversaries into the underground metro arrangement of the city. Eden's battered edge could scarcely get up as both knee joints were gutted by the arrival, in addition to a torn open conn-pod had left the jaeger seriously defenseless. Swift headbutts from the kaiju were parried by the jaeger, however, an unpredictable left snare from the kaiju smashed the glass of the conn-pod. Before the kaiju could respond, a carefully exact, twofold fisted blow toward's the two sides of the kaiju's head smashed it's eardrums, braincase, and eyes apart. Kaiju blue ejected from the gaps of the open extremities in the kaiju's decimated skull. A visually impaired charge from the kaiju was rapidly caught by the battered jaeger, activating her drill; Eden tore open a gap through the kaiju's skin. Utilizing the kaiju's pounded formed skull to preference; Eden tossed the kaiju into a reactor shaft inside the metro framework; igniting the animal in a disastrous fireball. Destruction Fiend emerged on March 21, 2023. It headed for Acapulco, bristling with armored plates and reinforced with acid-tipped spikes, the creature resembled a massive Stegosaurus. Hastely deployed as the first line of defense, the jaeger was doomed from the beginning. Fiend's massive structure being able to overpower the weakening pilots and outdated jaeger. A burst of speed from Eden pummeled the eardrums of all who heard it, powering a quick hook slash that would tear open the kaiju's torso in an explosion of kaiju blue. Before the jaeger could turn around, a quick tail slap from the kaiju would've tore deeply into it's frame. A shot from the disruptor rifle knocked the kaiju back. A light barrage of disruptor fire knocked the kaiju back. Before another shot could be fired, a tail sweep knocked the kaiju in half. Using its speared tail, the kaiju dug into the torso of the kaiju and threw it into a hotel. Grabbing the body of the jaeger, the kaiju ripped both pilots out and crushed them into miniscule chunks of flesh, covering the jaeger in their own blood. Features Trivia Kaiju Killed